South Park Elementary School
South Park Elementary School is a location in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. It is featured in multiple quests. Description The school consists of two floors including a basement. The walls are yellow and the roof is purple. There is a large sign on the front of the school that displays "South Park Elementary". There is a flagpole with the American flag on it. In South Park: The Stick of Truth there is a gate to the school that leads to the side of the school where the Goth Kids are found. In South Park: The Fractured But Whole, the gate and the side alley have been removed, only the main building remains. Interior The interior of the school changes throughout the story. During Detention Sentence, the school is in perfect condition. There is a main lobby that connects has three doors leading to the hallway, however only the leftmost one is unlocked. There is an unreachable second floor balcony. The hallways are filled with lockers, some of which can be opened. There are barricades set up in some areas. During this mission, only the Faculty Room, Janitor's Closet, and Mr. Mackey's Office can be entered. The Faculty Room has a large center table with cabinets on the left and back walls. There are barricades set up in here as well. Mr. Mackey's Office has a desk in the back and filing cabinets and cabinets around the room. There are also shelves above the desk. The Janitor's Closet is very small, with a large shelf with cleaning supplies and a desk. During Attack the School, we see the cafeteria, which is a mess from the attack. There is graffiti and debris covering much of the school. Otherwise, the layout remains the same. The second floor is accessible for the first time. The Fourth and Fifth grade classrooms are accessible, which both have student desks in the center, a teacher desk in the front, and cabinets in the back. In South Park: The Fractured But Whole, the school interior has been reset to its original state. The second floor balcony is now accessible by using a certain ability unlocked in-game. The lockers in the hallway are still present, but only one can be opened; however a certain combination key is required to open it. The stairs leading to the upper floor has been barricaded. You can only access two areas at the bottom floor; namely the school gym and Mr. Mackey's office. The cafeteria area has been removed altogether in the game. Quests South Park: The Stick of Truth *Detention Sentence - Players must free Craig from detention. *Attack the School - Players fight through the school for the Stick of Truth. South Park: The Fractured But Whole *The Talk - Players must talk to Mr. Mackey about their sex and gender. *The Talk 2: The Gendering - Players must go back to South Park Elementary as Mr. Mackey was informed by PC Principle that there are more sex and gender options available. *Therapy Wars - Players has to play the role as the mediator to fix Wonder Tweek and Super Craig's relationship. Category:Locations Category:Locations in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Locations in South Park: The Fractured But Whole